Cartas de una mortífaga
by Lettice-Evans-Potter
Summary: Que hacer cuando el pasado te agobia continuamente? Que hacer cuando esa horrible sombra no te deja avanzar? Solo hay una solución: desprenderte de eso. Y Bellatrix lo hará: contará su vida a través de cartas...para alguien...especial. CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. I Carta

Holas! Q tal, tooooddddooossss ustedes amantes de Harry Potter! Cómo están? Bueno, yo aki, otra vez con un fic q espero q les guste. Es medio angst y drama. Manden rewievs, please!

Cuidense muuuxxxoooo 

LetticeEvansPotter

"¿ Crees que no tengo sentimientos, verdad? ¿Crees saber todo sobre mi? ¿Crees que no tengo corazón y que me encanta hacer lo que hago? ¿Crees que me gusta cumplir sus órdenes?

Pues te equivocas. No sabes nada de mi. No sabes quien soy, ni porque lo hago. ¡Ja! No te lo diré, por supuesto. Entonces...¿por qué te escribo? ¿A ti? Ni yo misma lo se. ¿ Precisamente yo y precisamente a ti? Alguna razón debió de haber en esa loca idea que me pasó por la cabeza en uno de esos tantos momentos de soledad que tengo.

Fue justamente en esos momentos, que mi señor nos da a sus servidores para "planear, idear, planificar e intentar poner en marcha dichos planes", que yo me puse a reflexionar sobre mi vida, y los hechos y personajes que la marcaron. Me puse a...recordar. Sí, a recordar quien era yo antes de ser su más fiel servidora, antes de ser la mortífaga, antes de ser asesina. Antes de ser Bellatrix Lestrange.

¿Quién era yo antes de ser lo que soy? Pregunta algo difícil de responder. Yo era muchas cosas, era adolescente, era una Slytherin, era una mujer, era una Black. Yo era Bellatrix Black.

La tristeza y la agonía se van poco a poco apoderando de mi alma...si es que tengo. Y es que seguir las órdenes de alguien medio muerto, de un ser anómalo, de alguien que es un algo...es...horrible. Si a esto le añades a su estúpido vasallo...ah, pero estos sentimientos no los tiene que saber mi señor, porque de lo contrario, sufriría sus más temibles castigos.

Mi señor me da miedo, me da pavor, pero extrañamente me da seguridad. LO ODIO. Y si lo odio...por qué mato, torturo, traiciono, hago sufrir por él? Y yo sigo venerándolo.

Soy la única mujer en sus círculo más cercano, debería sentirme orgullosa, ninguna de mis hermanas llegó a tal poder. La muy mimada de Narcisa estará sentada ahora mismo en su palacete, jugando con sus tacitas de porcelana a las visitas con la gente más respetable del ministerio, pavoneándose de sus joyas de no se cuantos cientos de galeones. Y Andrómeda... ella estará haciendo ganchillo, en su casa muggle, con su esposo muggle, viendo su telenoseque muggle. Las dos con sus vidas perfectas y felices.

Pero yo no. Ya que mi vida se me fue hace tanto...desde que él se fue. Y es que lo amé tanto...aún...lo sigo haciendo, a pesar de la traición y el olvido. Y es que fue su olvido lo que me empujó a hacer lo que hago, fue por eso que me uní al Lord, y ahora soy su mortífaga más fiel, y mi señor me encarga misiones peligrosas, dignas de mi. Nunca le he fallado, excepto aquella vez...

Pero para que ir tan lejos, si basta con decir de que yo lo amé y él me amó, y que ese amor fue causa de nuestra desgracia. Para entenderlo, hay que empezar desde el principio, es decir, 19 años atrás"

Firmado

Bellatrix Lestrange


	2. II Carta

Holasss a todos!!!!!! Que tal, como han estado? Bueno, discúlpenme por la tardanza, es que tuve muxasss tareas, pero aki estoy con otro chappy! Espero que les guste!

Ahora, quiero agradecer de manera muy especial a dos lindas personas que fueron super lindas por dejarme un rewievcito :

Estrella solitaria : gracias muximas gracias por tu reiwev!!!!!!!! Eres la mejor, y te dedico este fic solo a ti!!!!

Anastasia Black de Malfoy : gracias, de verdad por tu rewiev!! Te kiero un montón! ¿Q está interesante? Gracias , me das mas ganas para continuarlo, y para agradecértelo, este capítulo también te lo dedico a ti!!!!!

Cuídense muxxxooooo

LetticeEvansPotter

"Nunca me parecí a mis hermanas. Ellas siempre fueron las más lindas, las más inteligentes, las más populares. Para mi padre fueron su orgullo (hasta que Andrómeda perdió la razón y se metió con un asqueroso muggle) , sus nenitas, y yo era simplemente yo.

Nací un 21 de marzo de 1963, cuando el mundo mágico recién se recuperaba de la funesta época que trajo consigo Gridlow , uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos de la época.

Mi nacimiento ocurrió exactamente a medianoche, entre el 21 y el 22, por lo que puedo decir que soy una "Lai-ming", Amanecer en chino, de la primavera. Fui la luz que iluminó el trágico matrimonio de mis padres.

Mi madre me contó, años más tarde, que la mujer que la ayudó en el parto, al sacarme de su vientre, lanzó el grito al cielo y mi madre pensó que había nacido deforme o algo; pero al tenerme en sus brazos, al verme por primera vez., comprendió el significado de ese grito. Yo era ( y eso sí, era, porque ahora ya no queda ni vestigio de lo que fui) la bebé más hermosa que había visto. Y no lo decía solo por ser mi madre. Muchas personas se lo confirmaron. Yo era lisa, algo morena, de cabello negro y un par de ojos color noche. Quizás son lo único que conservo de aquella primera etapa.

Mi primer año fue feliz, muy feliz : fui la primera sobrina, nieta e hija. ¡Imagínate! Literalmente, cada uno de la familia Black me mimaba y me adoraba. Luego de muchos años, sólo uno lo haría.

No recuerdo mucho de ese tiempo dorado, lo que sí se con seguridad es que fue en ese año que empecé a verlo por primera vez, pero no le tomé mucha importancia.

Desafortunadamente, la gloria poco me duró : mi hermana Narcissa nació casi año y medio después de mi y... bueno, si conmigo la matrona lanzó un grito con Narcissa lanzó dos, agregando, además, la frase que muchas veces sería recordada en los almuerzos familiares: la criatura más hermosa nacida desde los tiempo del pecado original. Y es que ella era...blanca, rubia, de ojos fríos y celestes, como una muñeca de porcelana. Exactamente lo contrario a mi.

Con su llegada, mi lugar de nieta e hija única quedaron totalmente desechados : desde el día en que se le ocurrió instalarse en el vientre de mi madre, hasta que asomó la cabeza en este mundo y durante los años siguientes, fue siempre ella la primera. Clásicas las frasecitas : " Narcissa, está pequeña, hay que enseñarle" " Chicha se portó bien, hay que premiarla", "La muñequita quiero esto, hay que comprarle", y así seguían, y seguían...

Durante los dos años siguiente fue mimada y servida como yo nuca lo fui. Y nadie se fijaba en mí. Nadie se preocupaba porque yo no sintiera celos.

Alos dos años la situación fue totalmente inaguantable. Yo contaba apenas con cuatro años y la soledad me agobiaba. La noche que nació Andrómeda, yo estaba desesperada : había llorado, gritado, pataleado, intentando que alguien ,aunque fuese el elfo doméstico me hiciese caso, pero no fue así. Así que huí.

Salí desesperada del enorme castillo que era mi casa, y corrí como no lo había hecho nunca, ni cuando el tío Alphard (que luego fue desterrado de la familia) me perseguía jugando a las encantadas.

Seguí corriendo, el aire contra mi entonces pequeño rostro, la lluvia mojando mis cabellos y lágrimas de rabia resbalando por mis mejillas.

No sé por cuanto corrí : pero recuerdo que el cansancio me llevó a refugiarme bajo un árbol. Al sentarme, abracé mis rodillas y empecé a llorar. Y fue entonces que sentí que alguien me estaba acariciando la cabeza; levanté la cabeza para saber quien era y ...entonces lo vi. Tan lindo e inocente, ahí en cuclillas junto a mi acariciándome el pelo era...algo enternecedor. Nunca había sentido tanta ternura. Pero en esa época yo no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño, me enseñaron que toda muestra de amor era signo de debilidad, por lo que al sentir ese candor en tan pequeño gesto, me asusté y me aparté dejando en el aire la pequeña manito de niño.

-¿Ken eres y como ochas tocarme? Por chi no lo chabes, choy una Bla´.-le dije, tratando de hacerme entender con mi reducido lenguaje e intentando dar un tono altivo a mi voz.

-Buenoooooooo.....yo choy...alguen...que kere saber poqué tabas llorando.- respondió con una de esas sonrisas que con el tiempos serían legendarias.

-¿Y echo ti ha di importa´?

-Chí, poqué kero a-a-yu-yu-darte

Tengo que admitirlo : no confié en seguida en ese pequeño niño, pero sentía las desesperadas ganas de que alguien se preocupara por mí, que me hiciera caso. Me sequé las lágrimas, se sorbí los mocos y me preparé para contarle mi pequeña vida.

-Choy Bellatrix Bla´, tengo cuatro años y tambié tengo doch hermanachs, bueno, una tá naciendo hoy, pero nadie me hache cacho, por lo que me fui de mi cachita- concluí, tratando de seguir con mi falsa dignidad.

El pequeño niño me observó durante unos momentos. Luego, se echó a reír, eso me enfureció más que nada en el mundo: yo le había confesado todo y él se reía de mi. Tuve muchas ganas de golpearlo, pero mi madre me había dicho que las niñitas tenían que portarse bien, muy educaditas y creo que la única que siguió esa orden es Narcissa.

-¿Poqué te riech? ¿Te tas burlando de mich?-dije, totalmente indignada.

-Jajaja, n-n-o, e-es q-u-e , jajajajjajajajaja...! – y siguió riéndose un buen rato, hasta que poco a poco fue calmándose.

-Ech que me río poqué tas chelocha

-¿Y que con echo?

-Ech que a mi me pacha echatamente lo michmo- respondió, con un deje de tristeza que él trató de disimular.

-¿También a tich nadiech te ache cacho?

-Chi, ech que tengo un hermanoch, y papa y mamá lo keren mmmmach a él. Ellosch dicheron echo.- concluyó, alzando los hombros.

Lo miré durante un rato, luego volteé la cabeza. Así que yo no era la única desgraciada en ese mundo... ese pensamiento me dio una gran idea, que con el tiempo habría de marcar mi vida.

-Oyech- empecé a hablar- ¿keres ser mi amiito?

-¿Lo diches en cherio?- respondió, un poco asombrado

-Chi, ¿esch que nadie te pidió scher shu amiito?

-Nop

-Entonchessss...¿keres?

-¡Claro que chí! –dijo, muy emocionado, y tomándome de la mano, me dio un abrazo muy grande.

Decir que me sentí bien en ese momento es poco ; me sentí...feliz , muy feliz, extremadamente feliz. Tenía un amigo, y quería compartir todo con él.

Sin embargo, en medio de toda esa felicidad, también tenía un peso sobre mis hombros: había escapado de casa, y (aunque era muy improbable) alguien me estaría buscando. Si no regresaba, se me armaría una buena. Así que me desprendí con tristeza de los brazos de mi nuevo amigo, diciéndole:

-Tengo que volver a casa.

-Chi, está bien, yo también tengo que volver a la mía.- respondió, un poco triste- pero nos podemos encontrar aquí mañana.- Yo no esperé que me lo repitiera; le dije inmediatamente que sí, y me despedí con un ligero abrazo, no estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero con el tiempo aprendería.

Regresé a mi casa un poco más feliz. Y, exactamente como había pensado, nadie había notado mi ausencia, por lo que subí a mi cuarto, y ahí me quedé impaciente, esperando que ya fuera el día siguiente.

¡Ah! Y como era de esperar: mi madre tuvo una niña, Andrómeda, de cabello caoba y ojos grises, que a pesar de ser el orgullo de mis padres, fue luego desterrada cuando se enamoró de un sangresucia llamado Ted."

Firmado

Bellatrix Lestrange


	3. III CArta

Holasssss a todos!!!! Cómo están? Disculpen mucho el no haber actulizado antes, es que este bimestre ha sido demasiado duro, gracias a Diosito, ahora estoy de vacaciones! Espero poder subir otros dos capítulos esta semana.

Anastasia Black de Malfoy/ Kitty Bellatrix de Malfoy : a ver, nena, explícame que no me entero. Eres Anastasia y Kitty al mismo tiempo o que pasó? Bueno, independientemente de si te has cambiado el nick ( eso supongo) aquí tienes el terecer capítulo. Espero que te guste y deja un reiwcito!Y tines razón SIRIUS AND BELLA´S RULES! o

Agus y Moony: (lindo nick) : holas, baby, como estas? Muchísimas gracias por tu rewiev, espero que este capítulo te guste y me dejes otros rewievcitos! Ah, por cierto ahora estoy enfrascada en la lectura de tu fic: "big sauron" o algo así. Porque no lo continuas? Está graciosísimo!

Bueno, ahora todooooooosssss se me cuidan muxo, y djen rewiev!

Los quiere

LetticeEvansPotter

"Al día siguiente acudí debajo del árbol donde la noche anterior encontré a un amigo. Bueno...en ese entonces era mi amigo. Pero esto no viene al caso.

No me costó mucho salir de mi casa; mis padres estaban DEMASIADO ocupados con Andrómeda y la familia con Narcissa, no recuerdo muy bien, pero parece que le había entrado un ataque de celos...ellas nunca se llevaron bien.

Me senté a esperar. Una, dos, tres horas...hubo un momento en que desesperé y pensé que lo de anoche había sido un sueño. Pero no. De pronto, como quien no quiere la cosa, apareció este niño, con su magnífica sonrisa llena de huequitos.

-Ola

-Olas – dije- ¿poqué llegaste tarde?

-Esh que no me acordaba donde habíamosh quedao.

En el caso de otra persona, habría optado por gritarle y hacer la pataleta del siglo, pero ¿cómo enojarse con esa figurita delante de mí? Solo pude sonreír. Pasamos todo el día jugando, a cualquier cosa, desde carreras hasta quien lanzaba más piedras en el lago. Fue, con diferencia, uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Al final, extenuados, nos sentamos en el mojado pasto y esperamos a que se metiera el sol en el horizonte. Los colores que éste generaba, teñía todo el jardín/bosque de magníficos tonos naranjas y rojos. Suspiré. Estaba muy cansada, y me sorprendió de sobremanera cuando este chiquillo apoyó su azulada cabecita en mis piernas.

-Y...¿al final tenesh una hermanitash o hemrnaitosh?

Yo, que me había quedado completamente helada, sacudí la cabeza tratando de entender de que me estaba hablando.

-Ah! Ahora tengo docsh hermanash.

-¿ Y tu eres la mayor?

-Sip

-Mmmmmm...-y se quedó como reflexionando antes de decir – yo tambén.

El viento, que antes parecía inexistente, empezó a solar por entre las copas de los árboles...y por entre mis cabellos. De repente, el niño que se había acomodado deliberadamente en mis piernas, susurró:

-Te...kero.

Esa fue la primera de muchas veces que diría esas palabras, aunque con el tiempo, se convertirían en un "te amo".

No imaginan la sorpresa enorme que me produjeron esas palabras: no las había escuchado casi nunca en mi casa...no supe que hacer. Pero ya estaba refrescando, y ya era hora de que volviera a casa.

-Esteeeee.....-dije tratando de que dejara mis piernas libres- ya me tengo que ir.

El niño se incorporó con mucha calma, se levantó y quitándose la modorra volteó hacia mi y me dijo:

-No tienes que responder nada aún. (siempre creí que ese niño estaba demasiado avanzado para su edad) y dándome un beso en la mejilla, desapareció corriendo.

Bueno, ¿ cómo describir los años siguientes de mi vida? Fui educada en casa por una institutriz, Evander Juvenal, una griega muy seria y firme, pero siempre atenta para cualquier cosa que yo necesitara. Sí, yo la quise mucho. Además, era una excelente profesora, tenía un método muy raro de enseñanza, pero que me ha servido a través de todos estos años: cuando yo le hacía una pregunta, esa magnífica profesora no me respondía, si no que me indicaba el camino para encontrar la respuesta. Eso, me ha ayudado a no esperar que las cosas se resuelvan para mi, si no yo a resolverlas. Por eso, será que mis ideas y planes como mortífaga han siempre funcionado.

Debido a las clases con la señorita Juvenal, mis espacios se reducían a mi casa (si es que ese enorme castillo de paredes frías podía llamarse casa) a las reuniones sociales que tenía mi padre, a las tiendas donde me llevaba mi madre y a los diferentes viajes que debíamos realizar "para que conozcamos el mundo". Mi infancia y niñez estuvieron marcados por los celos y las rabietas de mis hermanas. Ah, pero eso sí, nuca me faltó lo material. En esta etapa, también se inició mi amor por las artes oscuras. Y como no amarlas, ¿si son las primeras palabras que les enseñan a los niños de mi familia? ¿ Cómo no saber de ellas, si mi padre me leía conjuros y pociones oscuras en vez de los cuentos de brujas y hadas que mi madre le contaba a mi hermanas? Y es que yo, por ser la mayor, estaba destinada a aprender sus más oscuros secretos.

Ja! Y es que temblarías de miedo si te contara los más reconditos y enfermos secretos de mi familia. Nadie, ni ellos mismos, los conocen más que yo.

Mis encuentros con mi amigo del árbol eran muy ajenos a todos esto. Claro, que él por pertenecer a una familia igual de importante que la mía, debía cumplir con las mismas o con más obligaciones. Y es que era como él había dicho "somos los mayores, por eso tenemos más obligaciones".

A lo largo de los años, nos empezamos a ver no solo debajo del árbol, sino también en eventos sociales: nuestros padres eran hermanos, y nuestras madres, amigas. Imagina si no nos íbamos a ver! En esas ocasiones, venían cientos de personas que yo ni conocía, y como siempre estaba junto a la puerta, me decían:

-Oh, pero que chiquilla más mona! Es tu hija, Uther (refiriéndose a mi padre, por supuesto)? Es igualita a Oriana ( mi madre), pero tiene tus ojos. De adulta, esta chiquilla va a romper corazones! Cómo te llamas, corazón?-decía una señora vestida de blanco, rubia y de ojos negros.

-Bellatrix Black, señora.- Y hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-¡Pero que cosa más dulce! ¡Qué educada! Ojalá yo lograra que mi Aylwin fuese así...

Me acuerdo de esa señora: era Lucretia Crévecoeur, viuda de Catullus Malfoy, y madre de dos horribles criaturas : Aylwin y Lucius Malfoy. Irónico, ya que años después Aylwin se convertiría en mi mejor amiga, y Lucius en mi cuñado.

Y ya ves, mi vida era una continua fiesta y aburrimiento, hasta que llegó el maravillosos día en que llegó la carta para ir a Hogwarts. Decir que fui feliz, es poco: me emocioné. ¡Por fin me iría de aquel monótono lugar! Apenas la lechuza dejó la carta en mis manos, y cuando terminé de leerla, me disparé hacia el árbol de mi jardín, para comunicarle esta maravillosa noticia a mi amigo. Contaba entonces, con once años."

_Firmado_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_


	4. IV Carta

Holas a toodos!!!!!!!!!! Me extrañaron? Màs les vale...jejejejee.....

Bueno, mi laraga desaparición les va a ser compensada, este capitulo me salió bastante largo...una cuatro hojas de Word :P, pero ahora tengo mi compu buena, esta nuevecita, así que cada semana voy a subir un capítulo. Se los prometo.

Esperando que los disfruten...

LetticeEvansPotter

Agus y Moony: Thank u 4 ur review! Me dices que ya quieres que crescan y se besen y esas cosas...aquí ya hay algo...ya crecieron y harán tantas cosas que me dirás: "no, no, no, ya basta, mis castos ojos ya no pueden màs, que vuelvan a ser niños!!!!!" Cuidate muxo y espero que este te guste ;p

Petitange21: gracias por tu rewiev, de veritas te agradezco tus elogios, me subes la autoestima...te kero muxo!!!! espero que disfrutes este chappy y que sigas con tu fic de la historia de hogwarts!!!!!Beshos

Kitty Bellatrix de Malfoy : Mi reina!!!!! Gracias, musas gracias, me vas a poner rojita!!!!Espero que disfrutes este chap, y q t cuides muxo....

Ahora se despide Lettice, que tiene que ir a una fiesta....mentira, cuídense muxo y dejen review!!!!!!!

Los kiere muxo

LetticeEvansPotter

"He llegado a la conclusión de que mi infancia fue…corta. Quizás demasiado corta. Fui privada de la inocencia casi desde que nací, no pude disfrutar de las muñecas y los juegos al igual que mis hermanas ; como dije antes, las artes oscuras me fueron inculcadas casi desde los tres o cuatro años y si hablamos con la verdad, nunca fui lo que se llamó una niña buena y santa, aunque eso es lo que mis padres trataban de aparentar. Yo era callada, eso sí, taciturna y silenciosa, ya que en el círculo en el cual había nacido las mujeres estaban destinadas para dos roles fundamentales: echar hijos sanos al mundo y callar, no se les permitía opinar. De eso yo pude sacar una enorme ventaja. Ya que no podía hablar u opinar, aprendí a ver, estudiar cada detalle de las personas que conocía o que veía por primera vez, observaba sus risas falsas, su mentiras bien encubiertas, sus lagrimas disimuladas. La familia Black tiene horribles secretos, temblarías de miedo con solo saber los primeros…los más simples. Eso me permitió manejarlos como yo quise desde los nueve o diez años, podía amenazar a mi tío Roderic con contarle a su esposa la tía Aika (que para variar, era su sobrina) que él se encontraba todas las noches en el cuarto de Rosamond (ella era mi prima, pero murió a los 14 años, mientras trataba de dar a luz a un para de gemelos, frutos de la relación que mantenía con su abuelo, Roderic. Estos gemelos, al final, nacieron pero la vida les duró muy poco ya que Aika, muerta de celos, les echó el Avada Kedavra y puso los cuerpecitos en frascos de formol con un líquido viscoso, para mantenerlos frescos. Esos frascos fueron puestos en la entrada de su casa, yo los veía cada vez que iba a jugar allí con Debra, su hija.) y con eso lo tenía en el bolsillo, y sabía que si algún día necesitara un favor, podría recurrir a él.

Me despedí de la infancia a los 11 años, justo debajo del árbol cuando recibí mi primer beso: era de esperarse, porque apenas recibí la carta de Hogwarts baje a los jardines de mi casa, corrí bajo el sauce llorón y allí encontré a mi amigo, con la maravillosa sonrisa que nunca dejé de admirar. Nunca.

-Hola.

-Holillas!-respondió él volteando hacia mí.- ya se te hacía tarde! Creí que no ibas a aparecer.

-Es verdad...-dije con un aire de superioridad- pero creí que podrías morirte de pena por no verme hoy, así que como un acto de compasión vine.

-Ahh! Conque viniste por un acto de compasión y no por caridad. Creí valer algo más ante tus ojos.- respondió él, haciendo pucheritos. Eso me quebraba, no podía seguir fingiendo con mi frialdad y él lo sabía. Lo trataba así por juego, como él lo hacía conmigo cuando me trataba como una de su séquito de cortesanas a quien hacía un favor con su imponente presencia de rey.

-Mmm...puede que sí lo vagas.- él me sonrió y con su brazo me jaló de la cintura y yo desprevenida, caí encima de él.

-Uy! Está usted muy agitada señorita Black – me decía entre risotadas.

-Suéltame o sufrirás las consecuencias!

-Qué me harás? Lanzarme una de sus terribles maldiciones?

-No. Algo peor. Pienso arañarte con mis uñas hasta dejarte la cara peor que la piel de una cebra.

-No!!!!! Mi cara no! Además de cometer un crimen atroz, privarías al mundo del super-

sexy Sirius Black! Y que haría el mundo y todas las chicas de Hogwarts sin mi lindo rostro?

-Les quedaría el cuerpo- respondí- también tu recibiste la carta?

-Sì...y no veo la hora de largarme. Aún faltan dos meses, pero me gustaría irme desde ahorita.- dijo, y noté un dejo de rabia en su voz. Suspirè y me sentè junto a èl.

-Qué te dijeron tus padres hoy, Sirius?

Los padres de Sirius, Regulus Adolphus Black y Mirtha Adela Monteagudo eran una de las familias màs poderosas del mundo mágico. Tía Mirtha era una bruja española, de joven muy guapa, pero con el pasar del tiempo la belleza se perdiò. Al año de casados habìan tenido a Sirius y al año siguiente a Regulus. Desde el principio mostraron un claro favorecimiento hacia este último que al primogénito. Le hacían la vida imposible. Le decían cosas...nunca, pero nunca tuvieron una palabra de elogio para él. Y lo peor de todo, lo trataban con el màs horrible de los odios...la indiferencia. Nunca averigue el por qué de tanto odio, pero lo que sí sabía era que Sirius no era feliz.

-Nada-respondió- Nada. Absolutamente nada. Recibí la carta en mi cuarto, y no les he dicho nada. Ni pienso decirselo.

-Sirius, podrás odiarlos todo lo que quieran, pero al fin y al cabo son tus padres. Debes decirselo, si no por ellos, por ti. Que sepan esos dos que tu vas a ir a Hogwarts, y que allí te convertirás en uno de los mejores magos del mundo. Allí, Sirius, podremos por fin sentirnos libres, y valdremos por lo que somos y no por nuestros apellidos. Seremos los mejores...en especial tu Sirius, porque eres la mejor persona que he conocido jamás.

Sirius volteó su cara hacia mí y me sonrió.

-Gracias, Bella. – dijo simplemente. Luego se inclinò hacia mí y posó sus labios en los míos. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·. ·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.·¤¤·.¸·¤¤·.

Regresé a mi casa una media hora después. Como era de esperarse, nadie me habìa esperado para comer. Pero no me importaba. Por primera vez en mi vida no me importaba lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer en mi familia. Porque yo tenía otra familia. Una verdadera.

"Sirius", pensè. Él habría de ser igual o más desdichado que yo. Pero él me tenía a mí y yo lo tenía a él, y eso era lo que me bastaba.

Subì despacio a la habitación de mi madre. Tenía que enseñarle la carta. Mis pasos se oían retumbar por los frìos pasillos de mosaico...hasta detenerme en una puerta. Tomé aire y toqué.

Un leve chirrido me indicó que podía pasar. Entré y hallé a mi madre sentada frente al tocador, cepillando su largo pelo rubio.

-Qué ocurre, Bellatrix? – dijo, con un tono algo hastiado.

-Buenas tardes madre. – saludé. El formalismo en mi casa, hasta con mi madre era obligatorio.-vengo a mostrarle algo...

-Has recibido una carta de Hogwarts?

-Así es. Se la traigo para que la lea...

-No es necesario. Ya se lo que dice.- dejó de cepillarse y apoyó el peine de plata en la

mesa.- Hubiera preferido que vayas a Durmstrang...pero...

-Pero asì estaré más cerca de casa, y podré venir para las fiestas.

Mi madre dijo las peores palabras que se le pueden decir a una hija. Nunca olvidaré su mirada de hielo, su boca articulando esas palabras...

-Eso es precisamente por lo que quería enviarte a Durmstrang.

Me sentí horrible pero traté de disimularlo. Creo que mi madre esperaba que me quebrara allí mismo y empezara a llorar, por eso retrocedió un poco cuando se encontró con la mirada más fría que habría de ver en su vida.

-Usted cree que es la única que quiere deshacerse de mí- dije con voz firme- pero está equivocada. Yo también me alegraría de ir a Durmstrang si no hiciera tanto frío. Pero creame, que usted podrá haberme dado a luz, pero nunca fue mi madre.

-Crees que eso me conmoverá y te diré que lo siento?- dijo con la misma voz aburrida que había utilizado antes.

-No. Simplemente, porque a un demonio no se conmueve. Se le odia.- dicho esto me di media vuelta y me fui.

Nunca volví a ser la misma. Desde entonces la altivez y el orgullo fueron mis amigos. No volví a dirigirle la palabra a mi madre hasta el día de su muerte, dos años después.

A pesar de lo maravilloso que sería desaparecer del mapa de los Black para ir a Hogwarts, había algo que me compungía: la señorita Juvenal. Habría de dejarla, seguramente, y no la volvería a ver. Eso me entristecía. Esa mujer me enseñó a ordenar el pensamiento, a investigar, leer y escuchar, buscar alternarivas, resolver viejos problemas con soluciones nuevas, discutir con la lógica. Me enseñó, sobre todo a no creer a ciegas, a dudar y a preguntar incluso aquello que parecía una verdad irrefutable, como la de la superioridad del hombre sobre la mujer o de una raza o clase social diferente, ideas novedosas en un mundo machista donde los sangresucias o muggles jamás se mencionaban y bastaba descender un escalón en la jerarquía de la pureza de sangre para desaparecer de la memoria colectiva.

Yo la escuchaba en silencio, aunque en verdad nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso de que los sangresucias eran iguales que nosotros.

Llegó el 1 de septiembre. Me llevaron los Malfoy, ya que su hija Aylwyn empezaba el mismo año que yo y Lucius, un año adelante, regresaba.

Apenas me dejaron en la barrera, me desprendí de ellos como pude y busqué a Sirius por todas partes, hasta que lo encontré. Él levantó una mano para saludarme, y yo fui corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Sirius! No te veo desde...el día en que te enseñé la carta.

-Sí...mis padres me tuvieron encerrado- hizo una mueca pero luego volvió a sonreir.- pero bueno, ya no voy a verlos hasta dentro de un año verdad.

-Yo tampoco...voy a ver a mi padres...- dije dejando escapar un dejo de tristeza.

-Qué te hicieron Bella?- me preguntó, pero justo en ese instante sonó el silbido que anunciaba el embarque al Expreso de Hogwarts.

-Nos vemos en le tren! Todavía tengo que subir el equipaje!- gritó, para que se oyera por encima de los silbidos.- Guarda un vagón!- y se alejó corriendo.

Yo subí al tren y me acomodé en un vagón alejado del ruido y esperé a Sirius. Esperé tanto que cuando tocaron la puerta la abrí con tanta emoción que me faltaba el aire y de verdad me faltó cuando vi quien era el que estaba al otro lado del vidrio. Y no era Sirius.

-Tu.- fue lo unico que atiné a decir.

_Firmado_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_


	5. V Carta

"Descendí del tren con fastidio. Había tenido que aguantar a Lucius todo el camino, y por si fuera poco, pretendía quedarse mientras me cambiaba. Ve tu a conocer a alguien más pervertido. No había parado de hablarme de matrimonios ventajosos entre familias ricas y poderosas, pero sobretodo sangrelimpias...por supuesto, sabía que se refería la magnífica unión que los Black ansiaban tener con los Malfoy...o Con los Lestrange o con los Parkinson, la verdad es que no importaba con quien te casaras y si había amor en esa relación, el factor determinante era la pureza de la sangre y el ingreso mensual de más de 10 mil galeones.

Busqué a Sirius con la mirada : ni rastro de una cabeza azulada. Suspiré y avancé hacia un gigante que gritaba : "¡ Primero! ¡Los de primero por aquí! ". De repente, sentí que una mano jalaba de mi túnica; me volteé con ansiedad, esperando que fuera Sirius y...

-Aylwin.- suspiré. Los hermosos ojos celestes de la Malfoy se clavaron en mí y con un movimiento se retiró el cabello negro detrás de la oreja. Sonrió y dijo :

-Bellatrix...necesito compañera para subirme al bote...

-¿ Y ? Seguro habrá muchas personas que se mueran por ir contigo...

-Supongo. Pero yo quiero ir con mi amiga.- respondió, con un deje de ironía en la voz.

-Eso es interesante Aylwin..¿desde cuándo exactamente somos amigas?- dije en tono frío.

Aylwin se echó a reír. Tenía una risa hermosa, casi parecía alguien dulce e inocente...pero sólo era una màscara.

-Deja esa falsa cordialidad y se tú misma por una vez.

La miré sorprendida. Era obvio que ella sufría lo mismo que todos los hijos de sangre pura sufríamos : la mentira e hipocresía. Esta vez, fui yo la que me eché a reír.

-Cómo si tu lo fueras alguna vez.

-No, pero es más interesante ser así.

Nos miramos. Teníamos mucho en común. Sonreímos y antes de subirme a un bote, miré alrededor,

buscando a Sirius: ni su sombra. Me enfadé terriblemente y con amargura me subí al bote, dónde Aylwin me esperaba.

Llegamos al inmenso castillo, dónde una profesora de rictus severo nos esperaba: al pasar por el lago, muchos alumnos exclamaban "Ahhhh...!" y luego "Ohhhh..." pero ni yo ni Aylwin dábamos muestras de sorpresa, no porque no fuera impresionante el maravilloso espectáculo, sino porque nos habían educado para no mostrar nunca ningún tipo de sentimiento. Pero yo, por lo menos, experimentaba un sentimiento de pequeñez y respeto a ese majestuoso y acogedor castillo...solo algo ensombrecía ese sentimiento: Sirius no aparecía...

-Póngase en fila. De a dos. Muy bien- dijo una vez que todo el mundo se calló. Hizo una pausa, examinando a todos por encima de sus gafas cuadradas, que le daban un increíble aspecto de gato.- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Antes de empezar clases, serán asignados a sus respectivas casas, las cuales son : Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hifflepuff y... Slytherin. Serán seleccionados, ahora mismo.- terminó, y cogiendo un viejo sombrero y un tamburete, se dirigió hacia unas inmensas puertas.

-Siganme.

Seguimos a la anciana (McGonagall) por la puerta, y entramos a un maravilloso comedor; 4 largas mesas se distribuían por el salón y al frente de todas estas se erguía la mesa de los profesores, donde vi un hombre de barba plateada conversando con el mismo gigante que nos había recibido . El techo estaba encantado para que reflejara el cielo.

-Abbot Marge.- gritó la profesora, y una niña d largo cabello rubio subió timidamente y se sentó en el tamburete. Silencio.

-HUFFLEPUF!

Con que esa era la manera de seleccionar. Que tontería.

-Black Bellatrix..- escuché.Subí los pequeños escalones con elegancia y me senté en el tamburete.

Pasó un largo rato en el cual no se oía nada.

"Mmm...una Black, no es así? Tojurs Pour me imagino. Y claro, bella cómo solo las mujeres de esta casa pueden serlo...qué más? Ah, claro, tratas de impedir que vea dentro de tu cabeza no? Oclumancia, que extraordinario...a sólo once años! Qué serás capaz de realizar cuando seas mayor...pero bueno, lo que importa ahora no es el futuro, verdad? Es tratar de decidir en qué casa te pondré. Serías una espléndida Ravenclaw...muy inteligente...quizás demasiado. Mmm...Huflepuff? No, no es por ir en contra de ellos, pero son demasiado tontos para que te les asocies. Gryffindor, quizás? Sí, creo que sí. Sí...te pondré en Gryffindor..."

-"No me colocarás en Gryffindor"

-"Por fin te decidiste a hablar! Bueno, bueno por qué no Gryffindor?"

-"Por qué mi familia no lo aprobaría" pensé, pero en seguida cambié ese pensamiento por "Por qué

no quiero"

-"Oh...claro, claro...poder de decisión...si...entonces tu los has decidido...espero no te arrepientas..."

-"No lo haré"

-"Eso espero Lestrange...eso espero"

-"Lestrange...?"

-SLYTHERIN!

Bajé del tamburete algo confundida. Lestrange? Me dirigí a la mesa de Slytherin entre vítores por parte de su nueva casa. Lucius me recibió entusiasta.

-Así que Bellatrix nos honrará con su presencia?

-Desafortunadamente.- dijo de repente un chico, sin mirarlos. Me fijé en él y me di cuenta de lo increiblemnte guapo que era: ojos grises fríos, cabello castaño...rasgos de un sangre pura.

-Oh, Rodoulphus, cállate tu no conoces a Bella como yo.

Rodoulphus no replicó. Tras unos segundos dijo:

-Si voy a tener que compartir la casa con esta chiquilla, haría bien en presentarse.

Yo iba a responderle con palabras fuertes: no me podía decir que hiciera o dejara de hacer, y si no se me daba mi gana de presentarme, no lo haría. Pero Lucius tomó la palabra:

-Rodoulphus , Bellatrix Black. Bella , Rodoulphus Lestrange.

El chico me dio la mano y volvió en seguida a mirar un punto fijo en el techo. Con que ese era Lestrange...

-Black Sirius!- dejé mis pensamientos para más tárdela oír ese nombre: Sirius! Ví como subía los peldaños y se sentaba con el sombrero calado hasta las orejas. Pasaron unos minutos, en los cuales yo pensaba ya como lo iba a recibir a la mesa de Slytherin, una mezcla de reproche y felicidad...

-GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius se levantó del tamburete y se dirigió a la mesa de los leones, donde un chico de pelo azabache revuelto y ojos chocolate lo recibía. Empezaron a reír.

Me quedé helada. Sirius...en Gryffindor? Un Black…no importaba. Pero Sirius...una rabia incontrolable se fue apoderando de mi...hasta que se desvaneció para dejar paso a la impotencia: impotencia de no poder hacer nada al ver una chica hermosa de pelo rojo y ojos verdes caminando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y sentándose junto a Sirius.

Pasé el resto de la cena en silencio. Sabía que si abría la boca iba a llorar.Y no me podía permitir ese lujo, ni siquiera por Sirius.

Por fin terminó el banquete y nos pudimos retirar a nuestras habitaciones. Los prefectos nos condujeron por unos pasillos interminables, unas escaleras que se movían y al final por una mazmorra fría y lúgubre.

-"Semper Crescis"- y la gárgola se movió, dejando un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para que pudieramos pasar.

La Sala Común era algo impersonal : muebles de cuero arrimados junto al fuego, mesas de piedra distribuidas por el amplio espacio. Sí, definitivamente estaba hecho para sangres puras.

Subí por dónde me había indicado una prefecta. Giré la llave y me encontré ante una habitación de paredes lisas, piso de piedras frías, una cama de dosel verde, escritorio de madera caoba en el cual se depositaban tinteros, hojas...un tocador donde podía encontrar todo lo que había en la mesita de mi madre...mi madre...tenía ella el derecho de que yo la llamara así..?

Me senté en la orilla de la cama; todo estaba muy bien, muy parecido a mi casa...quizás demasiado. Había ido a Hogwarts precisamente para cambiar, para que no se tomara en cuenta mi apellido...para ser simplemente Bellatrix.

Simplemente Bellatrix.

Repentinamente la ventana se abrió. Una ventisca de aire frío inundó el cuarto, pero no me moví para cerrarla. Ya no podía sentir nada.

La traición de Sirius me dolía en alguna parte del alma...él me había prometido que estaría siempre conmigo. Y no. Ahora no lo estaría. Decidí bajar...no tenía idea por dónde, pero no quería quedarme en ese cuarto.

Llegué, no preguntes cómo, a orillas del lago. Me senté a orillas de un sauce y observé el bosque : era imponente, majestuoso, al igual que el castillo. Si tan solo Sirius hubiese estado conmigo...

-"Hola Bella"

Volteé mi cabeza, describiendo un arco en el aire con mi cabello: ahí estaba, hermoso en su túnica negra...estaba por abrazarlo, pero la furia pudo más que el amor que le tenía. Lo miré de arriba abajo, y volví a observar el lago.

-"Bella..."

-"Lo prometiste".- fue lo único que pude soltar. Me parece, aún hoy, que eso lo desconcertó

bastante.

-"Yo no controlo al sombrero"

-"Lo prometiste"

-"Sabes mejor que nadie que me hubiera gustado estar contigo!"

-"Lo prometiste"

-"Bella...háblame...deja de decir que lo prometí..."

-"Lo prometiste"

-"Es verdad, lo prometí...pero ya te dije...no controlo al sombrero..."

-"Lo Prometiste..."

-"Bella..."

-"Lo prometiste...lo prometiste..."

-"Bellatrix...cállate...dime otra cosa...la que sea..."

-"Lo prometiste..."

-"Bella..."

-"LO PROMETISTE! LO PROMETISTE! LO PROMETISTE!"

-"BELLATRIX!"

Me había parado, y lo había empezado a golpear fuertemente. No me importaba donde cayesen los golpes...solo quería que se sintiera tan mal como yo me sentía. Él primero forcejeó conmigo, luego tan solo se limitó a abrazarme. Yo seguía moviéndome en sus brazos, cómo una anguila. Empezó a besarme la cabeza, mientras yo trataba de zafarme para seguir golpeándolo. Al final cedí, y los dos caímos al piso, rendidos.

Me sentía tan bien así: mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, su boca en mi nuca...hasta que poco a poco fui levantando la cabeza...y él bajando la suya...

Nuestras bocas se fundieron en una sola...hasta que el beso fue dejando de ser tierno, para ser más apasionado...

Pude detenerme a tiempo, antes de que ese beso fuera subiendo más de lo que ya había subido. Me zafé bruscamente de ese abrazo que sigo anhelando hasta el día de hoy. Sirus hizo el intento de abrazarme de nuevo, pero lo empujé violentamente. Me incorporé como pude del pasto, y empecé a caminar, cuando de repente una mano agarró mi muñeca.

-"No te vayas"

-"Suéltame..." –dije.

-"Por favor, escúchame..."

-"Para qué? Eres como todos ellos...un traidor. Y por si fuera poco...un gryffindor."

Zafé mi muñeca de su mano, y corrí hacia mi sala común. No pude dormir en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, cuando Sirius no volteó siquiera para mirarme, supe que lo había perdido para siempre.

Y Lestrange no dejaba de mirarme"

Firmado

Bellatrix Lestrange


	6. VI Carta

Hola a todos/as! Disculpen el atraso de más de...un año? Jejejeje, bueno, más vale tarde que nunca verdad? Agradezco de manera infinita los reviews que me dejaron, de verdad me alzan la autoestima y me animan a seguir escribiendo :D.

**Sakura Takahashi :** ola olaaaa! Mil gracias por tu comentario..trsiste dices? Si, supongo que la historia de Bellatrix es triste...de otra manera, por qué habría aceptado servir al Lord? Claro que hay diferentes puntos de vista, pero este es el mio y me encanta saber que te agradó. Claro que lo voy a continuar, no se cada cuanto voy a poder actualizar, pero juro que de echo lo voy a terminar (y). Espero que te guste este capítulo!(jejejeje con respecto a lo de aceptar reviews anónimos, creeme que me encantaría...si tan solo supiera como hacerle para quitar esa estupida seguridad de los reviews...si sabes como hacerlo, me avisas si :D? besitos)

**KyRsTeN :** jajajajajaja si! Los hice bastantes avanzados, porque más adelante inicaré a Bellatrix en los asesinatos maso a eso de los 16 o 17...y era necesario hacer ver que era lo suficientemente madura desde peque :D. Yo tambien jugaba a las Barbies...y mis amigos también o.O jajajajaja, mentira :P!Espero que te guste este capitulo (y q me dejes review...jajajaja) y garxs por tu comentario

**thelmiux :** ola thelma! Gracias por tu review, espero te guste este capitulito, y te juro que lo voy a continuar :D. besitos

**Petitange :** saluditos pequeñaaa! Espero que te guste este capitulito :D!

Bueno, agradesco a todos los que siguen este fic...dejen reviewss! Así me animan y escribo más rapido jejeje :P. Ah!Dos cositas...les recomiendo leer mi fic "Grabado en Madera", es sobre la historia de los fundadores, algunos me han dicho que esta buena...ahora les toca a ustedes decidir que tal esta! Y segundo : en el año que vengo escribiendo este fic, siento que he madurado...por consiguiente Bellatrix también ha madurado, aunque siempre trato de meterme en la mentalidad de una futura asesina en serie que tiene...trece años :P. Jajajajaja, bueno, espero que disfruten el capitulo!

Besotes a todos/as!

_**Lettice**_

* * *

****

**Capítulo 6 **

"Me pregunto por qué te escribo todo esto. Por qué te confieso parte de mi vida y por qué cada vez que me desahogo de estos sentimientos me siento libre.

Pocas veces me he sentido libre en mi vida.

Estoy tumbada boca abajo en mi cama. No puedo moverme, no puedo pensar...y sin embargo, saco las fuerzas para seguir escribiéndote, porque el dolor que me causa el guardarme todo esto es más fuerte que el que me acaba de causar mi Señor.

Tan solo hoy, hoy...tratando de dormirme, pensando en él...llegó mi Señor. Pensé que tal vez era para castigarme, sigue aún muy enojado por lo qué pasó en el Departamento de los Misterios, tal vez para perdonarme. No . Era para divertirse.

Te preguntarás...¿cómo se divierte alguien casi muerto? Si supieras ... manejando las mentes. Usando su poder para crear ilusiones ópticas, recrear sueños, revivir el pasado. Escuché unos pasos cerca de mi cama, y el que se paró juntó a mi no era mi Señor, era un muchacho de unos 25 o 27 años, moreno, atractivo. Me miré al espejo : volvía a tener 15 años, con mi largo pelo envolviéndome, los ojos llenos de juventud y sueños, la piel suave y tersa como si ninguna maldición me hubiese tocado nunca. No estaba ya en mi cuarto oscuro y húmedo: ahora era un habitación iluminada por antorchas. "No tengas miedo Bella...solo...sigueme...", me dijo el chico, quien poco a poco me fue despojando de la ropa y de la suya. Me poseyó con una brutalidad inconcebible, preocupado por su propia satisfacción y placer, sintener en cuenta el cuerpo jadeante debajo del suyo. Terminamos, me quedé dormida, vencida tanto por el cansancio como por el dolor que me había causado. Luego de unas horas ladeé la cabeza y abrí los ojos, solo para encontrarme con mi realidad. A mi costado había un ser putrefacto, mi cuarto volvía a la oscuridad...el espejo mostraba lo que era en realidad. Volví a cerrar los ojos, espantada, hasta que mi Señor se levantó de la cama y se arrastró hacia la puerta.

Cuando finalmente se fue...sentí asco de mi misma, sentí ganas de matarme ahí, en ese mismo instante. No podía llorar, no sé llorar, no he sido criada para eso.

Me acurruqué en la cama, como cuando era pequeña y apoyé la cabeza contra la almohada. Por un momento me sentí de nuevo en los brazos de Sirius...

Si tan solo hubiese sabido lo que me traería el haberme peleado con él, juro que nunca lo hubiera hecho. No sabes lo insoportable que es verlo pasar, sentir su presencia, su aroma...y no poder hablarle. Y lo que es peor, si hubiese sabido que no nos habríamos hablado en 4 años...

Y tal como lo dije. Pasaron 4 largos años. Él hizo un grupo de amigos sangresucias y traidores, conocidos como los "Merodeadores". No puedo recordar claramente cuando empezaron a denominarse a si mismos así, solo que una mañana, entrando las 4 casas al Gran Comedor, Snape y Goyle estaban colgados del estandarte de Hogwarts con la cabeza boca abajo y mostrando sus...intimidades. Dentro de su ropa interior fue hallado un pergamino, en el cual se amenazaba con hacerle algo peor si no dejaban de molestar a Evans. Firmaban cuatro nombres y al final de todo, una "M" de merodeador.

Cuanta rabia sentí al ver que la caligrafía del pergamino era de Sirius! Y que a la que protegió era la sangresucia de Lilianne Evans! Verlos entrar, reír, observar como Sirius agarraba por la cintura a aquella impura...fue más de lo que pude soportar. James Potter, Remus Lupin formaban con Sirius, el grupo de chicos más cotizados del curso. Eso fue en primero.

Y mientras él se dedicaba a hacer bromas, ridiculizar a Slytherin, y echar por tierra el nombre de los Black, yo empecé a recibir clases extras con el tío Cavendish de Artes Oscuras, Maldiciones, Conjuros y Pociones Superiores...cosas que por supuesto no eran enseñadas en el colegio.

En segundo las cosas marcharon igual. Sirius no me hablaba, ni yo a él, pero desde ese entonces empezamos ya a adquirir las características que nos distinguieron más adelante. Ah! Claro. Mi hermana Narcissa ingresó al colegio, también a Slytherin y aunque al principio causó gran revuelo por su belleza, fue enseguida relegada en segundo lugar porque, si he de ser sincera, nunca pudo mantener una conversación de más de dos minutos con alguien que no fuesen sus muñecas. Lucius nos confesó a Aylwin y a mí, que la primera vez que la vio entrar al Gran Comedor, creyó ver a una diosa, a la misma Afrodita...pero cuando se sentó en la mesa y abrió la boca, se le cayó el alma a los pies, ya que aquella voz engreída y tonta no combinaba nada bien con su aspecto. Aylwin dijo que en ella se había desperdiciado belleza.

En las vacaciones, regresé a casa. Mi padre, me recibió con un frío "Buenas tardes" y salió rumbo a la casa de Sirius. Quizás es hora de que aclare algo.

Mirtha Adela Monteagudo es...era mi tía, madre de Sirius. Ella vino a Inglaterra con tan solo 12 años. A los 13 conoció y se enamoró de mi padre, Uther Louis Black, de 17 años, y a los 14 se casó con el hermano mayor de éste Regulus Adolphus Black, de 26 años, no por conveniencia económica ni por falta de amor a mi padre, sino por qué las tradiciones familiares de los sangrelimpia siguen siendo medievales: el hermano o hermana menor no puede casarse a menos que los mayores hayan ya sido desposados. Y eso es lo que había ocurrido en este caso: matrimonio arreglado. Creo, en verdad, que mi padre nunca dejó de amar a Mirtha a pesar de estar casado con mi madre.

Como iba diciendo, seguramente mi padre siempre mantuvo relaciones con mi tía y esa tarde se dirigía a su casa para...

Subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, para asegurarme de que no hubieran tocado nada. Luego, pensé en dirigirme hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, ya que Aylwin iba a venir en un día o dos a pasar las vacaciones conmigo (Lucretia más que encantada y Lucius como una pascua, que mejor pretexto para venir a verme). Sin embargo, algo me detuvo: la puerta del cuarto de mi madre estaba abierto. Mi orgullo estaba aún muy herido por lo dicho hace un año, pero mi curiosidad pudo más. Entré, pues, a su cuarto que no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que entré ahí.

Sin embargo...había algo en el aire. Nunca pude descifrar bien que era, era olor a miedo, a rabia, a pelea...a muerte. Estaba todo a oscuras, con las cortinas cerradas y las antorchas apagadas. Un bulto sobresalía de la cama.

Me acerqué despacio, y conforme lo iba haciendo, me di cuenta de que el bulto era en realidad mi madre, quien estaba tirada en la cama como si se hubiera caído, con los ojos cerrados y el imponente cabello rubio abierto como un abanico. En su mano había un pequeño frasco que derramaba un líquido acuoso, manchando la alfombra. Me incliné sobre su ostro. No respiraba ya. La miré largamente, segundos, minutos...quizás horas. Luego, le di un beso en la mejilla, el único gesto que tuve en la vida para con ella. Antes de irme, le susurré al oído : "Ahora estás en el infierno...donde debiste estar siempre".

Nunca supe de que murió mi madre. Nunca me importó.

Aylwin vino a los pocos días, enterramos a mi madre, y en el sepelio vi por primera vez al hombre que marcaría mi vida. El Lord hizo su aparición en el momento que la estabamos velando, era entonces un hombre atractivo, de unos 20 o 21 años...le dio las condolencias a mi padre, pasó a besar en la frente el cadáver de mi madre, y luego nos besó a Andrómeda, a Narcissa y a mí en la boca durante un breve lapso de tiempo. Más que un beso, fue un simple apretón de labios. Cogió largamente mis manos, buscó mis ojos, tratando de ver en mis pensamientos, pero yo había sido entrenada para evitar que cualquier persona viera lo que estaba pensando, por lo que lo bloqueé con Oclumancia. El chico sonrió.

-Uther, tu hija es digna de un aplauso. Si sigues entrenandola así...algún día quizás logre...- no pude escuchar estas últimas palabras, porque entonces entró por la pequeña puerta del recibidor, a la persona que menos esperaba ver. Mirtha, Regulus y Sirius. Pasaron por el salón a saludar a mi padre y mis hermanas. Creo que sobra decir que Sirius me ignoró altamente y dispuso de buena parte de la tarde a platicar con Andrómeda.

Casi muero de los celos.

El resto del verano pasó sin sobresaltos...y llegó un nuevo año escolar. Pero no solo eso: llegó una nueva oportunidad a mi puerta...

_ Firmado_

**_ Bellatrix Lestrange_**


End file.
